Kleptes Valarien
Kleptes Valarien 'is a Dark Mage and former member of Sabertooth. After leaving Sabertooth he went to search for more power and went on a search for stronger wizards and began consuming many different magics in order to take the leader position from Sting. After losing interest in Sabertooth he went on a rampage going town to town consuming the magic of those who got in his way. Currently Kleptes is still looking for new magics to consume for more power. Appearance Kleptes is a tall young man who's main features are his long hair and black attire. Kleptes prefers to dress in all black for the most part as black is his favorite color. He wears skinny black jeans as well as a black suit similar to a detective in nature with small spinning wheels on the end of his shoes. He wears a small cross around his neck while also wearing a black coat that goes down to his knees in length. Personality Kleptes is a very cold and selfish person and is only interest in his own goals and only wants to become more powerful. He will usually kill without hesitation if he has no interest in the person but will usually avoid to kill if they did not interact with him directly. He does have a soft spot for kids as shown when he saved a small girl from Nastu 's flames during their first fight. After consuming many powerful magic he became very cocky and believed that his ability made him the strongest in the world and openly expressed that even when talking to S-class wizards like Gildarts and would talk down to lower mages. He is a glutton and cannot resist a delicious meal or delicious magic and would always go out of his way to consume both. During a battle he likes to toy with his enemy making them believe that they had a chance usually so that he can let them put their guard down so he can consume their magic and after consuming enough he would then finish them off. He likes to taunt his enemies often in order for them to try harder and use more power that he can then consume it in order to become stronger. History Years ago, Kleptes used to be part of the Sabertooth guild and was a C-class wizard in their ranks. Eventually, he left the guild in hopes to become stronger in order to become the future leader however, later on he lost interest in becoming the leader after Sting was chosen to become the guild master. After giving up that dream he began to rampage throughout magnolia and began consuming many different magics to become more powerful. After a few years he began attacking Guilds whether they were official or Dark Guilds and began attacking powerful wizards and consuming their magic. He eventually got a bounty of 600,000,000 Jewels and was eventually targeted by Fairy tail mages. After defeating the Fairy tail mages easily he eventually was chased by more powerful mages like Gajeel and Wendy however, he defeated them all and eventually went to fight the guild himself. After appearing at the fairy tail guild he fought and defeated the majority of their members including but not limited to Juvia, Levy, Evergreen, Freed, Max, and Cana. He consumes their spells and obtains each of their magic and uses them to finish them off. After they are defeated as a last resort Cana used Fairy Glitter Kleptes attempts to Consume it and he succeeds increasing his powers greatly and say "Jesus, that stung going down if that was anymore powerful it could have killed me." after seeing this Cana passes out due to her injuries. Upon consuming Fairy Glitter he is confronted by Laxus and Gildarts. After the battle began Kleptes knew he would lose as after Gildarts used his magic and Kleptes tried to devour his magic he felt such a massive amount of pain he was paralyzed and then threw up blood and knew at this rate he would be killed. However, he somehow managed to still consume to small amount of magic from Gildarts allowing him to enhance himself further and then consumed some of Laxus' magic and fled. Gildarts stayed at the Guild hall in order to tend to the wounded and Laxus went after him. Laxus caught up with him and the two battled for awhile but after a bit Laxus was finally defeated and his magic was consumed increasing Kleptes power even further and granting him access to Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Despite the large increase in power he decides that he doesn't want to fight Gildarts and flees. After fleeing he once again went to town to town consuming more magic in order to increase his power as he wanted a rematch with Gildarts and began to attack Guilds again even attacking his former Guild Sabertooth and defeated every mage there and consumed all of their magics including the Twin Dragons Sting and Rogue consuming their attacks and getting access to White Dragon and Shadow Dragon Magic. After completely destroying the Sabertooth Guild Hall he was pursued after by Natsu,Happy, Gray, and Lucy. Eventually they caught up to him and their battle began. Kleptes fought against them using a mixture of different spells switching every couple of seconds showing his large amount of magics. After a bit he was able to feed off of Grays Magic and eventually after Lucy summoned Loke he defeated him and consumed his magic in order to use Regulus Magic Eventually Natsu went into the fight and the two began to battle. After they began to battle Kleptes began to unload many different abilities all at once in order to try to destroy Natsu quickly however, it wasn't enough and Natsu got back up and began to go on the offensive unleashing a Fire Dragon's Roar Kleptes consumed the giant blast of fire and right after words fell to the ground in agonizing pain. Kleptes gets back up out of breath hardly able to stand however he was able to consume the flames and obtained Natsu's Magic Kleptes took every ounce of power in his body and released it in a monstrous blast of magic which stopped Natsu in his tracks for a moment and Kleptes ran as fast as possible. Kleptes went to hunt wizard saints and has so far defeated Jura and Warrod and has mysteriously went off the radar after defeating Jellal. Magic and Abilities [[Magic Consumption|'Magic Consumption]]: 'A powerful caster Magic that allows the user to consume spells via eating them allowing the magic power to be permanently added to his own as well as adding the actual magic to his arsenal permanently. However, the user is unable to consume magic that is too powerful if they try they will overload causing damage and or extreme pain and in the worst cases death. 'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic(火の滅竜魔法 Hi no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes fire. Klpetes got this magic from consuming Natsu's Magic Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes iron. Klpetes got this magic from consuming Gajeel's Magic. Earth Magic(土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō) is a Caster Magic which utilizes the element of earth. Kleptes obtained this magic by consuming magic from an unnamed mage. Wind Magic(風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic and Holder Magic that utilizes the elements of wind and a variation of Air Magic. Kleptes obtained this magic by consuming the magic of an unnamed mage [https://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/Heavenly_Body_Magic Heavenly Body Magic] (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Holder Magic that involves the use of various astronomical objects. He gained this power after defeating Jellal White Dragon Slayer Magic(白の滅竜魔法 Haku no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Ancient Spell, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes light. He obtained this from Sting. '''Many other abilities: '''Kleptes states he has over 600 different forms of magic. '''Immense Magic power: '''Due to his Magic Consumption ability he has consumed the magic of hundreds of mages which increased his power to similar to that of a wizard saint making him capable of defeating powerful S-class wizards and absorb their magic.